


Don’t worry your pretty little head.

by Initiate_Explode



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Initiate_Explode/pseuds/Initiate_Explode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My date’s just running late, they’ll be here. Just another drink please?”<br/>“I’m Luisa, whoever never turned up is a dummkopf."</p>
<p>{This has already been posted up on my tumblr c: }</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t worry your pretty little head.

“Would you like anything else or I can get you the bill if you’d prefer Miss?”

“No, no. I’d just like um maybe another drink? My date’s just running late, they’ll be here. Just another drink please?”

“Okay Miss, I’ll bring it along to you shortly.”

Beca sat their slowly feeling more mortified and upset as each second went by along the clock that she was still alone. Each glance sent her way was the usual by now, apologetic an sympathetic as it was clear her date was standing her up. She refused to give in, he’d be here. He promised, the last couple of dates had gone well enough. He would be here.   
Another 10 minutes and a drink go by and she decides enough is enough. She can’t take the looks and the tears are starting to surface. Beca begins to put her jacket on and flag the waitress for the bill of the drinks when a tall blonde woman swoops in, pulling her into a hug. A kiss on the cheek followed before sitting in the chair opposite.   
“I’m so sorry I’m late liebling! Traffic is um what is the word, chaotic, yes absolutely chaotic.” The blonde exclaims quite loudly to the sea of spectators glancing over to see the little brunettes date arrive finally.  
The blonde slowly leans over the table taking Beca’s hands in her own whispering to the brunette   
“I’m Luisa, whoever never turned up is a dummkopf. If you wish to go with it, squeeze my hands otherwise I’ll escort you out and we shall go our ways”   
Beca gave Luisa’s hands a squeeze and a slight smile showing her thanks. They both ordered food and began chatting about their lives learning more and more about each other as the evening wore on. By dessert Beca had learnt Luisa was the head of an acapella group over in Germany but they are over in America for the year getting the international study program finished. That she has a sever chocolate tooth, she’s only a couple of years older than herself and that she was coming to this very restaurant alone until she spotted the brunette.   
Luisa learnt that Beca was indeed tiny only standing at 5”2, she was stood up by a guy who she’d seen a couple of time before tonight, she’s studying to be a music producer and that the brunette is slowly melting her heart with each word spoken. As the bill comes in, the two women pay and head out into chilled air outside. Beca goes to gush her thanks to the blonde for thinking so kindly of her inside, as she turns her heads tilted upwards by the soft caress of Luisa’s hand on her jaw before lips are gently placed upon hers. 

“What was that for?”  
“A date is always ended with a kiss liebling. See you again tiny maus”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt ish:   
>  "imagine that you’ve been stood up by your douche of a boyfriend on date night and the waitress keeps asking if you’re ready to order but you keep asking for more time hoping that he’s just late. people are starting to look at you with those apologetic looks like they know and you start to feel worse and worse about the whole situation but as you decide to just get up and leave, this boy you’ve never seen sits down explaining loudly “sorry i’m so late, babe, traffic is crazy right now.” and he quietly adds, “i’m Michael. just go with it, yeah? whoever didn’t bother to show up is a dick.” and so you do go with it because he’s being sweet and trying to save you (and plus he’s the cutest thing you’ve ever seen) and as you’re leaving the restaurant after the best non-planned date ever, he asks you out for real this time."  
> Imagine your otp. - Well of course becommissar.   
> {this has been posted on tumblr already}


End file.
